Sex Ed
by oohmrampora
Summary: Gamzee gives Terezi a little...refresher, hm? Oneshot, got bored but this pairing needs more love.


**AN: i fucking love gamzee and terezi together. as anything. and i hope you do too. smutty smut smut. enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Fuck. You knew this wasn't the best idea.<p>

But you took the slime anyway.

And now you're lying in bed with Gamzee naked.  
>COMPLETELY NAKED. Let's back track a little though.<p>

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you've been bros with Gamzee since you met the guy. Besides the occasional friendly-flirting, you two were strictly in the friend zone. At most moirails, but nothing more. Well, until tonight.

"It's really fuckin' relaxing, sister. It'll take your mind right off Karbrother."

You and Karkat got into a rather large fight last night. He's your matesprit, and you love him to death but he can be really stubborn.

"TEREZI, NO. I will _not_let you lick me anymore, we did this shit when we were kids, but we are FUCKING ADULTS NOW. GROW UP, WOMAN."

"GOD DAMMIT, KARKAT. How am I supposed to enjoy sex if I can't see you?"

"YOU'RE BLIND."

"THAT'S WHY I LICK YOU."

Then you stormed out and drove to Gamzees where you're ALWAYS welcome to lick whatever the hell you want.

"…I don't know, Gamzee. I mean, it looks," You turn away from the horrible green smell,"delicious, but knowing how much that fucked you up…No offense."

"Naw, sister it's fine. One time can't motherfuckin' hurt anything, right!" Bluh.

"Oh…alright. Hit me!"

About 2 and a half slime pies later you know you will never do this shit again.

…

BUT IT FEELS SO RIGHT.

"Gamzee." Did he just get really sexy or-

"Yeaaaahh, motherfucker?" He says with his clown like grin. You both are kicked back by his horn pile.

"You smellin' fine, bro," you say, leaning closer to him.

"Awwww shit Terezi, you likin' all this motherfucking jelly smell up in that crazy fuckin' sniffer of yours," you feel his hand on your thigh. You don't care though.

"Yeahh, fucker. In fact I wanna get a closer whiff." The larger trolls' eyebrows raise.

"Like…bang?"

"Mmmm, Gamzee it's like you're a mind reader," you say mockingly, fake fainting on his legs.

"I mean, if you want to chica, but what about Kar?"

"Shh, shh, shhhhhh," you put a finger to his lips. "Karkat doesn't need to know _anything_," your voice slurs. Gamzee smirks and nods, slipping his shirt off. You crawl on top of him, straddling him at the hips.

"Work those miracles," you whisper in his ear seductively, nipping it a bit.

"A deep chuckle comes from him and he starts with your shirt; he slowly kisses you, lazily rolling his tongue in your mouth and takes his time undoing each button on your shirt. God he was a tease. Finally after your shirt comes off, (why you didn't wear a bra was far beyond your comprehension, you were completely slimed) he circles his fingers around your nipples slowly, leaving you pretty hot and bothered.

"Gamzee, come on," you whimper impatiently, his warm hands sending shivers down your spine.

"Chill the motherfuck out and enjoy this, you only get this one time. First thing: you gotta make him work for it." You suppose he's right. His fingers slide down your belly and to your pants, sloppily kissing and biting on your neck. First the pants were thrown in the corner, then the knickers. He stops for a moment.

"Takin' this motherfuckin upstairs," he mutters, scooping you up into his arms and running up the stairs. As soon as you hit the purple comforter, you decide to not waste any time. You begin jerking him off through his pants as he lays there, moaning and grunting every so often. He shakes his head and quickly sits up, undoing his pants and kicking them off, his boxers along with them.

You're both sitting up, roughly kissing and biting, pulling at eachothers hair and feeling horns. The highblood's long, cold indigo fingers rub your clit, making your back arch.

"Gamzee, fuck me," you whine, your hips rolling against his.

"Beg, motherfucker," he gasps between kisses. You push him down on the bed and lick him all over, taking in the grape flavor. It wasn't as good as cherry, but right now you don't give a fuck.

"Screw you, asshole," you say much more huskily than you intended to. "Girl, isn't that what we're doing?" He simply laughs until you dive for his dick. You lick and suck, your tongue rolling up and down the length. His hips buck and he grabs your head, bobbing it up and down.

"Jesus fuck, Terezi get over here," he says, pulling you towards him. You could feel his cock throbbing against your legs.

He doesn't enter you gently like Karkat. It hurt a bit, actually, but it hurt so damn good. His thrusts were rough, you could hear the two bodies slapping against each other.

"Fuck, _Gamzee_!" You squeal, throwing your head back. He hit the good spot dead on, everytime. He speeds up, his breathing heavy, hands looking for something to hold onto. He sits up and grabs your shoulders moaning.

"God, Terezi, you're so good, dear fucking _messiahs_." You suck on his adams apple, licking up his neck and to his lips. You both are sweating, his thrusts so fast that,

"GAMZEE," you scream, your back arching, orgasms coming one after the other.

"SHIT, TEREZI I'M GONNA," he pulls out quickly and aims away, moaning at his release. You both collapse onto the bed, hearts pounding and breaths heavy. After a while of silence and aftershocks, you look over at him and smile.

"You're a good friend, you know that?"

"Only the best motherfucking friend around," he says, wrapping his arms around your chest and kissing your ear.

"Better have fuckin' learned something though, ladybro. Show Karkat those moves and you'll never fight again."

You roll your eyes and laugh.

"Sounds good. But this can't happen again, capiche?"

"Got it."

And after a long, apologetic phonecall, you go back home to Karkat. He never found out about your rendezvous with Gamzee.

But after that night, sex with Karkat had never been better. You didn't need the slime either.

"Terezi, where the fuck did that come from," he would ask, gasping and holding you in bed.

"Oh, I don't know," you would laugh teasingly, sleepily, "maybe just needed a refresher on sex ed."

Karkat stares at you blankly.

"…Works for me."


End file.
